


A:tLA Shuffle

by Skylar0Grace



Series: Music Shuffle [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten drabbles for ten songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	A:tLA Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Song List:  
> Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol  
> Black Box - Stan Walker  
> Go Your Own Way - Fleetwood Mac  
> What If - Kate Winslet  
> Bloodstream - Stateless  
> You Are The Sunshine Of My Life - Stevie Wonder  
> Danger Zone - Kenny Loggins  
> Fix You - Coldplay  
> Living On A Prayer - Bon Jovi  
> Fingers Of Love - Crowded House
> 
> Written as parts of the same story but can be read individually.

* * *

**Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol**

Aang looked across the lake and watched as Katara moved her arms fluidly around, the water following her as if just as mesmerised as he was. It was in that moment, and moments just like it, that Aang thought about his destiny as the Avatar and considered whether or not he would give it up for Katara.

Later, as they all looked up at the stars, Aang turned his head to the side and watched the light from the flames dance across her face as they all sat around the fire. He could have sat there all night watching her, the light smile on her lips as she contemplated the stars themselves.

He wondered if it was possible to capture the moment, freeze it in time and relive it over and over in a neverending loop. He couldn't give up his destiny as the Avatar; if it were going to be for anyone, it would certainly be her, but while he could, he would savour these moments. The moments where it was just he and Katara, alone in the world - where he didn't have to worry about defeating an evil Firelord or ending a century-long war. 

Where it was just him and her.

* * *

**Black Box - Stan Walker**

Aang angrily flicked his wrist, his glider fanning out and he jumped in the air before letting the air take him higher into the sky leaving her behind. He swooped high into the clouds, feeling the cool mist on his face before descending and landing near a secluded beach.

Her words swam round and round in his head and he wasn't sure whom he was madder at. Himself or her? Apparently, the feelings just weren't there anymore. She wasn't even sure they had really been there in the first place, the pressure of the war and all. But that meant nothing to him - his feelings had been real!

He hadn't lied to her, hadn't told her that he cared for her when he hadn't. At least, not in that way. His heart was full to bursting just being around her and now that she was leaving, that full heart had burst leaving an ache that he wasn't sure was ever going to fade.

* * *

**Go Your Own Way - Fleetwood Mac**

"Aang, you don't have to do this!"

"Of course I do! The world still needs the Avatar... and you don't need me any more. It's my duty."

"Aang- "

"No, it's okay Katara. You deserve to be happy and if he can do that for you... well, that's all I've ever wanted. For you to be happy."

Katara looked down sadly at the actual end to their relationship before looking across at the patch of fire lillies growing on her left.

"I'll still be around if you ever need me. Just call. But I can't be here now."

She nodded sadly and he knew he had to leave before the tears she was holding back finally burst forth and broke his resolve. This was best for everyone, he was sure. It was certainly best for him. And this way, he would have time to heal and things would end on a good note between them. All of them. Who knew, he might even find happiness with someone else somewhere.

Maybe.

* * *

**What If - Kate Winslet**

Katara watched him from across the room. He smiled at something the man before him said and nodded quickly. Toph grinned and bumped shoulders with Aang, Momo jumping over to her shoulder with the movement.

She wondered whether or not it would have been her nudging his shoulder if she had just chosen differently. It was still hard. She supposed it shouldn't have been so hard but they wouldn't have been laughing like he and Toph were if she'd stayed with him. She hated breaking him but there couldn't have been a good future for them together.

Aang caught her eye from across the room and he smiled politely at her, giving her a short nod in acknowledgement before turning back to Toph. She'd heard that he and Toph were happy and she wondered how he felt about her now. If he'd moved on.

A hand made its way around her waist and she smiled up warmly at its owner. His golden eyes shone back down at her and she leaned her head against his shoulder. This was why she'd left - here she knew a happiness she hadn't known with Aang. It was the way things were supposed to be and if he and Toph were even half as happy as she was, they were going to be alright.

* * *

**Bloodstream - Stateless**

Katara walked along the long corridor and searched for any sign of him. He was between meetings and he usually tried to escape the nobles when he could. Occassionally, he would surprise her by turning up in her suite but she'd left to get lunch and was afraid she'd missed him.

A person suddenly rounded the corridor at the other end and she saw a sparkling pair of golden eyes zeroing in on her. She couldn't help it - she smiled and began running before she even realised she'd moved. The distance between them disappeared quickly and she threw her arms around his neck as he picked her up and spun her around.

His lips found hers and she felt a wall against her back as one hand pulled her in flsuh against him while the other tried to open the closed door behind them. The support behind her disappeared as the door swung open and he pushed them both into the room, quickly closing the door, presumably with his foot, as both hand were already occupied.

Every one of his kisses felt like fire over her and she realised that her blood appeared to be humming with satisfaction as he wrapped his arms around her. There was truly nothing like it and nowhere else she'd rather be.

* * *

**You Are The Sunshine Of My Life - Stevie Wonder**

Sokka looked down at the intricately carved piece in his hand. He'd never seen anything more beautiful that had been crafted from his own hand - and he did consider himself an artist. He looked up and saw her jump down off of Appa and smile at him

"Sukki! There was, uh, you know..."

Sukki raised an eyebrow humourously. He visibly gulped and held out his hands, the necklace between them. As she reached out to look at what was in his hands, he grabbed them, held them between his own and smiled. He was suddenly very sure as a look of confusion settled over her.

"I love you Sukki. More than anything else in this whole world - even more than meat! I wanna take care of you for the rest of my life, raise kids with you - marry you.

Please Sukki, will you marry me?"

A tear slipped out of the corner of her eye and he stiffened, feeling very unsure. His fears disappeared though when her face lit up and she threw her arms around him.

"Of course Sokka, of course. Always."

* * *

**Danger Zone - Kenny Loggins**

The steel beast groaned beneath her as it made its way steadily toward the wall. She could feel each rumble, each jolt and each time it felt more and more like victory. She would be able to accomplish what no one in her family had ever been able to do before and that was bring down the wall and conquer the unconquerable city. Nothing was giong to stop her, not even the Avatar. Even if he did manage to show up, there was no way he was going to bring down the drill.

Azula grinned ferally at the metal walls around her. Nothing could stop her, the wall was coming down and she would finally get the recognition she deserved!

* * *

**Fix You - Coldplay**

Sokka sat at the end of the rug and looked out of the room at the night. Looking down at him was an expanse of dark blue dotted with glittering stars and one bright, beautiful moon.

"I hope you understand Yue. A part of me will always love you but I love Sukki. I love her so much and I want this to work."

He stood slowly and walked out of the room, his gaze focused on the moon. His footsteps were light on the soft snow and he sunk slowly into the snow as he stood, looking up at his first love.

"You would like her so much Yue. She funny and smart and so strong. We're two halves of a whole."

The stars winked down at him and as he watched a star shot across the sky and he smiled softly.

"Thank you. It means a lot."

He took a deep breath before looking at his boots. Looking back up at the moon, he whispered _'goodbye'_ before turning and walking away with a content smile on his face and a peace in his heart.

* * *

**Living On A Prayer - Bon Jovi**

Katara looked up as a man left the room and by the way he dressed, she assumed he was a noble. She didn't know them all by now but they were separated into two groups - those that liked her and those that hated her. One group saw her as a way to move forward and the other saw her as a means to their destruction. The man wrinkled his nose in disgust as he passed ehr and she firmly put him in the 'hate' column.

Entering the room he'd just left, she saw Zuko leaning forward on his desk, his head in his hands in exhaustion. He looked up and gacve her a bright smile, one that didn't quite readh his eyes but she knew he weas trying. She wrapped her arms around him.

"what was that about?"

"He's pulling his support. Means its gonna be tougher to get the East side because he has a fair amount of pull."

She shook her head. "Everything's gonna be fine, you'll see. We've got you and me and- "

"Hope?"

She bumped his shoulder with her own. "And hope."

* * *

**Fingers Of Love - Crowded House**

He looked across at her as her hand slipped into his. A blinding smile was on her face and he returned it with one of his won. He felt at peace, truly complete and as they looked ahead and took a step, the bright sunlight filtered over them and cast a glow over them as they both raised their other hands and gave a small wave to the crowd.

Yep, he truly knew what was important now and he had it all. Life couldn't be any happier.


End file.
